Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{11})(3^{5})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{11})(3^{5}) = 3^{11+5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{11})(3^{5})} = 3^{16}} $